Beauty and The Kyuubi
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: kisah ini di mulai dari dongeng ratusan tahun yang lalu mengenai istana yang hilang dalam hutan rimba. konon istana itu adalah sumber harta karun yang tak terkira. tersebutlah seorang pria yang mencoba merubah hidupnya dengan menghabisakan sisa hidupnya demi mencari keberadaan istana itu. akankah dia berhasil menemukannya? apa yang terjadi jika dia menemukan istana itu? cek it out!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : **Beauty dan Kyuubi**

Chapter 1 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : Fantasy and romace.

Pairing : Naruhina, SasuHina

Tersebutlah di sebuah istana yang jauh dari dunia luar, sebuah istana yang tak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah mana pun. Sebuah istana yang jika mendengarnya pun akan meragu tentang keberadaannya, sebuah istana yang tentu saja telah hilang dalam cerita kehidupan modern saat ini, sebuah istana yang tak mungkin di kenang apa lagi di ceritakan, sungguh ironis keberadaan istana itu harus berakhir tanpa sejarah seperti ini.

Namun, hal inilah yang membuat seorang pria separuh baya menjelajahi seluruh dunia untuk mencari penggalan-penggalan dari kisah istana ini, kisah istana yang hanya di ceritakan dan di sampaikan dari mulut ke mulut orang-orang tertentu.

Tidak sembarang orang dapat menceritakan kisah istana dan pangeran yang menjaganya, tidak semua orang. Hanya orang tertentu, mereka sangat sedikit bahkan sangat langka, merekalah yang menjaga kisah ini agar tetap ada.

Merekalah yang menyebarkan kisah ini, kisah tentang sebuah istana yang megah dan mewah di tengah hutan Konoha, sebuah istana misterius dari berabad-abad yang lalu, sebuah istana yang di kutuk.

20 tahun yang lalu pria separuh baya dengan ciri khas mata klannya yang serupa amethyst, pria ini tak sangaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah mabuk di sebuah bar. Tak sengaja dia mendengar igauan pemuda itu mengenai sebuah istana yang megah di tengah hutan, jika seseorang bisa menemukan istana itu maka dia telah menemukan harta karun yang tak terkira.

oOo

Bulan di langit malam Konoha meredup, seiring menggelapnya kota Konoha yang tertutup awan cumulus. Angin bertiup kencang menggoncangkan segala yang dia temui dan akhirnya menimbulkan suara-suara gemuruh nan menakutkan. Perlahan, awan pun memuntahkan isinya berupa deraian air yang lebat membasahi tanah Konoha.

"Tou-san, di luar sedang ada badai," suara seorang gadis belia berusia sekitar 14 tahun mencoba menahan ayahnya di depan pintu.

"Tou-san tidak bisa berdiam diri saja seperti ini, penelitian ku sebentar lagi akan selesai!" pria bersurai coklat panjang itu bersikeras tetap ingin pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tou-san pergi, sebentar lagi Hinata-nee-chan akan pulang. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih lagi karena tou-san!" gadis itu kembali mencoba menahan ayahanya.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Suara Guntur memecah di udara malam menambah suasana genting di rumah sederhana milik mereka, lilin yang menyala sesekali bergoyang akibat hembusan angin yang masuk ke dalam rumah melalui celah-celah dinding yang terbuka.

"Ini juga demi nee-chan mu dan kamu, Hanabi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengambil kembali rumah dan semua harta kita dari tangan mereka, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, tuo-san hamper menemukan istanah itu," pria bersurai coklat panjang itu menatap yakin pada putri bungsunya, berharap putrinya memahami apa yang dia rasakan dan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tapi, tou—."

"Tou-san tak akan lama, tou-san akan segera kembali. Saat kembali, tou-san akan membawa emas untuk kalian, agar kau dan nee-chan bisa beli pakaian yang bagus," pria itu memotong kata-kata putrinya, dia tersenyum pahit melirik gaun kusut dan kotor yang di pakai putrinya, dia tidak ingin menyogok putrinya seperti apa yang terlihat, dia hanya ingin menyenangkan kedua putrinya.

15 tahun yang lalu, mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya. Namun karena penipuan dari salah satu temannya, akhirnya pria itu kehilangan seluruh harta kekayaannya dan jatuh miskin. Setelah kejadian itu, istrinya jatuh sakit dan kemudian meninggal.

Sejak saat itu kehidupan mereka mulai keras, tak ada yang mengenali mereka sebagai keluarga kaya lagi. Sekarang mereka hanyalah kumpulan pengemis di tepian jalanan, berharap mendapat sedikit belas kasihan.

Melihat penderitaan kedua putrinya, akhirnya membuat pria itu kembali teringat pada cerita tentang istana yang hilang itu. Meski dia tahu jika cerita itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng dan tak setenar kisah yang lain, bahkan mendengar ceritanya saja tidak pernah.

Keadaannya memaksannya untuk mengambil tindakan, akhirnya tanpa memikirkan kebenaran cerita itu, pria itu mulai menjelajahi seluruh negeri Konoha untuk menemukan penggalan kisah istana misterius itu. Namun, bertahun-tahun dan sejauh apa pun dia mencari, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti yang bisa menguatkan cerita itu.

Suara pintu di ketuk akhirnya menyadarkan pria itu dari kenangannya, dia segera menatap pintu yang perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang, iris matanya sangat mirip dengan kedua orang yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Nee-chan!" gadis bersurai coklat panjang histeris saat melihat kondisi kakak perempuannya yang selain basah kuyub wajahnya juga terdapat memar.

"Hinata! Apa mereka melakukannya lagi padamu?" satu-satunya pria di antara mereka juga ikut terkejut dan marah saat melihat kondisi putrinya.

"Tou-san, Hanabi. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku melakukan kesalahan. Ini hanya luka memar, di kompres sebentar juga akan hilang," jawab gadis indigo itu dengan senyum ringannya, seharusnya dia tahu ke dua orang tersayangnya tidak akan percaya dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu," ucap Hanabi pelan memedam perasaan sedihnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan kakak dan ayahnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hinata, izinkan tou-san untuk pergi. Tou-san janji, akan membuat hidup kalian lebih baik lagi. Jadi berhentilah bekerja di keluarga uchiha, tou-san tidak ingin mereka memperlakukan mu seperti ini!" suara pria itu terdengar bergetar Menahan amarah dan penyesalan.

Sekali lagi senyuman yang ringan namun terlihat ikhlas dan tenang itu kembali tergambar di wajah putih nan nan cantik milik gadis itu, dia melangkah mendekati ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, ayah. Cerita istana yang hilang itu tidak ada, itu hanya cerita hayalan yang di buat-buat. Aku mohon, ayah. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak apa-apa hidup dan bekerja seperti ini," suara halus gadis itu sekali lagi memakukan ayahnya, membekukan segala ide yang sudah dia siapkan untuk membuat putrinya menyerah.

"Hi, Hinata. Kau menganggap ayah gila?"

Hinata, gadis indigo itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan ingin mejelaskan melalui pelukannya tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan ayah lagi," bisik gadis itu pelan.

oOo

Angin bertiup kencang, seolah tengah meronta dari kekangan alam. Suara gemuruh kilat dan Guntur saling sahut menyahuti menghiasi langit malam Konoha yang gelap dan kelam. Dedaunan beterbangan menari dan pasrah di terbangkan angin, terbang jauh entah kemana angin akan membawanya.

Dedaunan yang beterbangan mengarungi hutan, menyebrangi sungai, melewati gunung-gunung dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pagar tua dan hancur termakan alam.

Suara gemuruh dan petir yang bergemuruh memberikan kesan angker pada bayangan pagar yang di liliti tanaman merambat. Petir yang bersinar sedikitnya memberikan penerangan pada apa yang ada di dalam pagar itu.

Dhuaaarrr!

Sebuah puing-puing bangunan tampak tua dan tak terurus telihat saat cahaya petir menerangi langit malam. Sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar, bahkan terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan terkaya. Bangunan tua yang tak terurus dan terbengkalai di tengah hutan yang sulit untuk di tembus.

Tapi, mengapa ada bangunan seperti itu di tengah hutan?

Hhhoooaaarrrrrggghhhh!

Brruuukkkhh!

Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar suara geraman yang menyeramkan disusul suara gemuruh yang menggemparkan seisi hutan, burung-burung beterbangan, seluruh penghuni hutan berlari ketakutan menjauhi pagar istana.

Sementara itu di luar pagar seseorang bertudung berdiri di bawah bayangan pepohonan menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya, sosok itu menatap jauh ke dalam pagar tua itu seolah tengah melakukan komunikasi dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat.

"Akan ku pastikan membawanya kembali, putri yang akan membebesaskan mu, pangeran."

oOo

Hhooaaarrrggghhh!

Hinata tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara geraman dari kejauhan.

"Nee-chan, apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Hanabi saat dia melihat kakaknya ketakutan.

"Ti, tidak. Nee-chan hanya kaget bangun, nee-chan harus segera ke rumah Uchiha," jawab Hinata mengelak dari pertanyaan adiknya.

Di setiap malam dia selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama, dia mendengar suara geraman dari kejauhan, suara geraman yang lama-lama terdengar sedih.

Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, Hinata bergegas pergi ke rumah majikannya. Uchiha. Bangsawan terkaya di Konoha, bangsawan yang telah berhasil menyingkirkan saingan terberat mereka, bangsawan Hyuuga dan membuat heires Hyuuga menjadi maid di keluarga Uchiha.

oOo

Praakk!

"Sasuke sama, berhentilah membanting barang-barang Mikoto sama!" seorang pria berkaca mata hitam bulat histeris panic tak mampu menghentikan si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Sudah aku bilang pada mu, ebisu! Siapa yang menyuruh Hinata kembali ke rumahnya!" teriak pemuda bersurai raven tak peduli pada butlernya yang stress antara hidup dan mati.

"Itu, itu Mikoto sama yang menyuruhnya," jawab Ebisu gugup, dia takut jika jawabannya akan membuat majikannya ini makin marah.

"Sasuke, Hinata itu bukan boneka mu. Dia itu adalah pelayan di rumah ini, jangan berbuat seolah dia adalah milikmu," pria bersurai hitam panjang di kuncir tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan menatap kasihan pada keramik-keramik korban kemarahan adiknya. Pria itu hanya mendengus pelan melihat aksi brutal adiknya.

"Setelah ini, Hinata harus tinggal di sini. Dia hanya boleh melayaniku!" balas Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum lucu padanya.

Langkah Sasuke sedikit tertahan saat dia melihat gadis indigo yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melamun membawa keranjang pakaian. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah putihnya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya mendekati gadis indigo itu, dan—.

Bruk!

"Ittai!" rintih Hinata kesakitan karena tepian keranjang pakaian menekan perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hinata terbelak kaget begitu dia mendengar suara majikannya, sungguh diantara semua majikan di rumah ini, Sasuke adalah majikan yang selalu coba dia hindari.

"Su, sumimasen. Sasuke sama," jawab Hinata pelan, dia tidak berani mengangakat wajahnya, apa lagi melihat wajah majikannya yang satu ini. Melihat wajahnya akan menambah penderitaannya.

"Sepertinya kau kesakitan?" Hinata terbelak kaget, apalagi kini tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan membuat dia semakin tersiksa. Sontak Hinata langsung bergerak mundur, menjauh dari majikannya, membuat tangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya terlepas.

Iris onyx Sasuke membulat, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyengat hatinya. "Mengapa kau selalu menjauhi ku, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku, aku, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesikan!" jawab Hinata ketakutan, tangannya meremas kencang keranjang pakaian.

Tap, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan berhenti di depannya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, Hinata yang merasakan hal itu tercekat dan begrerak mundur, namun sebelum niatnya terwujud Sasuke lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan kemudian menariknya hingga wajah Hinata menabrak dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tugas mu adalah melayaniku, hari ini dan selamanya!" bisik Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke—sama," kata Hinata pelan dan terdengar berat seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya, dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan mengembalikan derajatmu. Menikalah denganku," balas Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan Hinata dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang hilang ingatan, aku bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk seorang pangeran seperti mu. Lagian, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir," kata Hinata yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dalam dekapan Sasuke. Jika ingin jujur, dia sangatlah merindukan mantan tunangannya ini, merindukan cintanya.

"Meski kau bukan lagi seoranhg heires aku tidak peduli, karena kau adalah heires yang sebenarnya di hatiku. Aku mohon, janganlah menjauh dariku," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sungguh perasaan Hinata seakan hancur, dia benci melakukannya, tapi dia tidak mampu menahannya. Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi porselinnya.

"Sasuke sama, aku mohon lepaskan aku," kata Hinata mencoba tegar seraya melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikers seperti ini, meski kau bekerja selama hidup mu kau tidak akan mampu membayar semua hutang ayahmu!" kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba kembali meyakinkan Hinata akan perjuangan sia-sianya.

Hinata bergerak mundur setelah Sasuke melepaskannya, "Aku, aku—," Hinata mencoba menatap mata Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Aku bisa membayar semuanya," lanjut Hinata seraya kembali berjalan melewati Sasuke sambil menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah

Sasuke terdiam, dia membiarkan Hinata pergi. "Kita lihat saja, nanti. Akan ku buat dirimu mengemis di depanku!"

Sementara itu, di sisi lain. Sisi yang tersmbunyi oleh tiang-tiang pilar tampak seorang pria lain berdiri menatap intens mereka.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau berhenti mengejar maid itu. Apa kau lupa, semakin kau mendekatinya, maka tou-san akan semakin membuatnya dan keluarga menderita," Sasuke mendelik pada pria yang di balik pilar.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, nii-san?"

"Yah, sejak tadi. Oh, yah. Kau harus siap-siap, putri dari bangsawan Haruno akan datang berkunjung, kau tahu tou-san tidak suka jika rencananya diganggu," kata pria itu seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin pada kakaknya itu. "Hn, aku tahu."

oOo

Di luar pagar megah bangsawan Uchiha.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun merah marun terurai indah membungkus tubuhnya yang indah dan membuat kulit putihnya terlihat makin bercahaya, surai pink sebahunya yang indah bergoyang lembut tertiup angin menegaskan kesan seorang putri pada sosoknya.

"Sakura sama, selamat datang," sambut pria bersurai hitam panjang dan di kuncir.

"Itachi nii-chan!" pekik gadis itu bahagia melihat pria itu. "Di mana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu begitu dia tidak menemukan Sasuke datang menyambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, dia sangat senang saat mengetahui kau akan datang berkunjung," tambah Itachi membuat gadis pink itu tersipu bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau meragukan cintaku, Sakura?" Sakura, gadis pink, si putri Haruno itu terkejut saat mendengar suara seksi milik tunangannya.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!" pekik Sakura seraya berlari mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tepat saat itu, Hinata datang hendak melayani Sakura.

"Apa kau merindukan aku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan manjanya membuat wajah dingin Sasuke tersenyum lucu, sambil melirik Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Sakura, dia meraih tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Setiap hari kau selalu membuat ku merindu, putri Sakura."

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya menelan paksa ludahnya dan bersikap senormal mungkin meski darahnya berdesir deras.

Melihat kehadiran Hinata, putri sakura merasa terganggu. Dia melirik kesal hinata, "Hinata, kau tidak perlu mengikuti ku. Jika aku butuh sesuatu, aku akan memanggil mu," kata Sakura menghentikan langkah Hinata yang mengikuti mereka.

Hinata membalas mengangungguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan mundur meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas melihat Hinata yang terlihat canggung.

Melihat itu, itachi berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Sakura adalah sorang putri yang sempurna, iya kan Hinata?"

Hinata masih menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap Itachi. "Iya, seorang putri yang sangat sempurna dan cocok untuk tuan Sasuke," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dari Sasuke jika kau tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada keluargamu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata pelan, berusaha menyimpan perasaannya yang tersakiti.

oOo

Nun jauh di sana, di suatu tempat yang tak pernah di jamah oleh manusia selama ratusan tahun. Tempat yang jauh, merentasi hutan, menyebrangi sungai-sungai dan melewati gunung. Sebuah tempat yang sulit di lewati, suatu tempat yang tidak mungkin bisa dicapai oleh manusia.

Namun di tengah-tengah hutan yang sunyi itu, di tengah teriknya matahari menyinari bumi. Dari jauh terdengar samar-samar suara derap lari yang saling sahut menyahut dan terdengar lebih dari satu.

"Shikmaru! Berhenti!"

"Cih mendokusai!"

"Sai, turunlah sebentar!"

"Ada apa Gaara? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Antenaku tidak mendeteksi adanya bahaya, ada apa?"

"Woof, woof! Berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan antenamu, Shino! Itu membuatku kesal!"

"Huuu~~, huuu~~."

"LEE! BERHENTILAH BERSUARA ANEH DI SIANG BOLONG INI!"

"Ino-chan, tenanglah. Jangan berteriak nanti kelopakmu berguguran lagi."

Suara derap itu seketika berhenti dan yang terdengar hanya percakapan dari beberapa orang dari balik lebatnya hutan.

"Mengapa kau menghentikan kami, Gaara?"

"Kau tahukan, sebentar lagi kutukan itu akan berkahir."

"Yah, Kiba benar. Kita harus menemukan seorang putri untuk mengakhiri kutukan ini."

"Aku tidak mau terus dan aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir dengan wujud seperti ini!"

"Karena itu kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Aku tahu, tapi kalian juga tahu. Kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini, atau Shikamaru punya cara lain?"

"Kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu? Aku bukan ahli sihir, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan sihir itu."

"Huu~, huu~. Kemarin aku melihat Kakashi bisa keluar dari hutan ini, tapi dia keluar dalam wujud manusia."

"Itu wajar, mengingat kemampuan Kakashi."

"Tapi dia tidak akan bertahan di luar sana."

"Cih, tak berguna! Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan Kakashi untuk membawa putri untuk pangeran!"

"Putri, cepatlah datang!"

"Dia harus datang!"

Hoooaaarrrggghhh!

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat suara geraman terdengar menggema dalam hutan menerbangkan burung-burung berlarian ketakutan.

"Dia mulai mengamuk lagi, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana sebelum dia menghancurkan semuanya."

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi!"

"Hai!"

oOo

Hari kian menggelap, menggantikan tugas matahari menyinari siang. Bulan yang berteger di langit malam Konoha terlihat meredup, Hinata melangkah keluar dari rumah bangsawan Uchiha dengan langkah yang berat. Peluh membasahi wajahnya hingga membuat surai indigo indah miliknya melepek.

Sementara itu dari pintu yang berbeda, sebuah kereta kencana yang indah melambangkan kebesaran dan keagungan seorang bangsawan keluar dari halaman bangsawan Uchiha. Hinata hanya menatap sedih pada kereta itu, dia menatap sedih pada penghuni kereta itu.

"Selain cantik, putri Sakura juga sangat baik. Dia sangat ramah, lembut dan tidak sombong, sungguh putri yang sempurna. Dia benar-benar sangat cocok untuk seorang pangeran," Hinata hanya berdiam diri mendengar percakapan sesama maid di sampingnya.

"Yah, semoga saja dia mendapatkan seorang pangeran seperti di dongeng-dongeng itu."

"Bukankah, Sasuke sama juga terlihat seperti seorang pangeran?"

Cukup! Telinga Hinata sudah geram mendengar percakapan yang menyebalkan itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-teman maidnya.

Memang, Sakura sangatlah sempurna untuk seorang putri. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai saingan? Itu tidak mungkin, meski dia memenangkan cinta Sasuke itu mustahil baginya untuk bisa memiliki Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, dari jauh Hinata masih bisa melihat kereta yang membawa Sakura menjauh melewati kerumununan.

Namun langkah Hinata sedikit tertahan saat dia melihat seseorang bertudung tiba-tiba menghadang kereta Sakura, sepertinya orang itu ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya para pengawal Sakura tidak mengijinkan orang itu menemui Sakura, dan akhirnya orang itu di tendang menjauh dari kereta hingga dia jatuh menabrak beberapa orang.

Setelah melakukan itu, kereta Sakura kembali melaju meninggalkan kerumunan.

oOo

Sedih, marah, kesal. Semua menjadi satu dalam diri Hinata, putri? Seorang putri seperti apa itu? Dia sama sekali tidak seperti seorang putri yang lembut hatinya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang itu, padahal orang itu benar-benar ingin menemuinya.

"Nona, kau harus menolongku!"

Hinata tercekat kaget begitu sebuah tangan yang dingin dan gemetaran menahan tangannya, ingin berteriak? Tidak, dia akan menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dengan perasaan takut Hinata mendekati orang yang menahan langkahnya itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya anda tidak sehat?" hati Hinata terenyuh melihat konsdisi orang itu, apa lagi dia tahu siapa orang itu. "Anda yang tadi ingin menemui Sakura sama?"

"Iya, aku harus menemuinya. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan kami," kata sosok bertudung itu. "Nona, tolonglah aku. Aku, aku in, ingin menemui sang put, putri—."

Bruuk!

Hinata histeris kaget karena orang itu tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

"Tuan! Tuan!"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : KyuuGa c'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

.

.

.

.

**Beauty and The Kyuubi**.

Chapter 2

**ooOoo**

"Aku harus menemuinya. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan kami."

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada orang itu, meski telah diperlakukan seperti itu dia masih bersikeras untuk menemui putri sakura?

"Nona, tolonglah aku. Aku, aku in, ingin menemui sang put, putri—."

Bruuk!

"Tuan! Tuan!" histeris hinata ketakutan begitu sosok bertudung itu jatuh pingsan. Hinata makin ketakutak karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada orang itu, tidak mungkin dia membawanya kembali ke rumah.

"Tuan, sadarlah. Aku mohon!" pinta hinata seraya menggoncang tubuh orang itu berharap dia segera sadar

**ooOoo**

angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan di bawah sinaran bulan yang tak begitu terang, bintang-bintang di langit pun tak begitu banyak, benar-benar menggambarkan suasana malam yang suram

hoooaaarrrggg!

Ditengah senyapnya malam, suara geraman terdengar dari dalam hutan yang lebat. Menyembunyikan rahasia yang besar didalamnya rahasia tentang sebuah istana dengan mahluk yang dikutuk sebagai penjaganya

Hoooaaarrrgggg!

Suara geraman itu terdengar menyibakan kesunyian ditengah malam, dari dalam hutan yang lebat itu, di salah satu sisi hutan yang belum pernah di sentuh. Ada sebuah reruntuhan istana yang gelap dan suram, istana yang dilihat sekilas seperti sebuah peninggalan dari jaman dulu.

Di salah satu sudut istana yang suram itu, terdapat sebuah jendela yang terang. Dari dalam satu-satunya ruangan yang terang itu terdengar desahan bass napas yang kadang menggetarkan sekelilingnya.

Ruangan itu terlihat bertantakan, dinding-dinding dipenuhi dengan bekas cakaran, rambut berwarna orange berhamburan hampir memenuhi lantai. Sungguh pemandangan kamar yang bikin nyesek!

Hoaaarrrgggg!

Krrreeekkkk!

Suara geraman dan cakaran terdengar dari balik sebuah pintu dalam kamat iru, dari luar beberapa derap langkah terdengar saling menyahuti mendekati asal suara.

"Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya seekor rakun begitu dia tiba di dalam kamar.

"Mendokusai, penyakitnya kambuh lagi," sahut seekor rusa menatap sedih pada pintu di depannya.

Dari dalam kumpulan itu setangkai bungga semanggi melangkah keluar mendekati pintu di depan mereka. "Naruto?" si bunga semanggi membuka pelan pintu dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

Seekor panda tiba-tiba bergerak maju dan menatap cemas pada si semanggi. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan naruto?" tanyanya.

"Dia terlihat sedih," bisik si semanggi pelan tak ingin menganggu naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya dalam cermin yang retak, si semanggi pun kembali menutup pintu.

"Ekornya makin bertambah, waktu kita semakin sedikit," ucap seekor elang yang tiba-tiba masuk diuti seokor burung hantu mendarat di dekat pintu.

"Ekornya sudah delapan ,menandakan waktu kita akan segera berakhir," tambah panda sedih.

"Harapa kita hanya kakashi, dia harus kembali membawa sang putri!"

Hoaaaarrrrgggg!

Suara geraman kembali terdengar, suara geraman yang terdengar sedih membuat para hewan itu ikut sedih.

"Putri, cepatlah datang dan akhiri kutukan ini!" inner para hewan semakin sedih.

**ooOoo**

hoooaaaarrrggg!

Hinata terbelak kaget dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara gerama dari kejauhan, suara geraman yang terdengar sedih. Iris amethysnya berkedip beberapa kali menetralkan penglihatannya yang mengabur, tubuh letihnya di gerakan beberapa kali mencoba merenggakan tulangnya yang tersa nyilu akibat tidur di atas kursi.

Tanpa dia sadarai seorang dengan surai putih acakan di atas tempat di depannya menatap intens pada dirinya, iris yang bebeda warna itu menatapnya dari kepala hingga ke kakinya.

"Kau yang menolongku?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, menyadari kini dia sedang dipandangi oleh seseorang di depannya.

"A, anda sudah baikan?" tanya hinata begitu melihat orang yang dia tolong itu sudah baikan.

"Yah, aku sudah merasa baikan," sahut orang itu melihat-melihat kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Karena kau pingsan, aku jadi tak bisa membawa mu kerumah ku. Makanya aku sewa kamar ini," kata tersenyum, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau menggunakan semua uang mu untuk menyewa kamar ini?"

Hinata terpaku, "Bagaimana dia tahu?" batin hinata kaget karena orang itu tahu dia menghabiskan semua uangnya untuk menyewa kamar itu.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih telah menolong ku, sebagai gantinya terimalah ini dari ku," ucap orang itu seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan sebatang emas pada hinata.

Hinata terbelak keget, tentu saja. Di zaman seperti ini mana ada orang yang memberikan emas secara percuma seperti itu!

Hinata terlihat grogi, dengan lembut dia mendorong tangan orang itu. "Aku hanya menolong anda, aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa dari itu semua," kaanya seraya tersenyum ikhlas.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menerimanya?"

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, lagian aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang dalam kesulitan," jawab hinata.

Orang itu menatap dingin hinata, iris yang berbeda warna itu kemudian menyipit tanda dia sedang tersenyum.

"Anda orang yang baik, tak ku sangka masih ada orang dengan hati semurni anda di dunia ini," ucap orang itu seraya menyerahkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hatake Kakashi, kau bisa memanggilku Kakashi," lanjut orang yang bernama kakashi.

"Hinata, hyuuga hinata. anda bisa memanggilku hinata," jawab hinata seraya menyambut tangan kakashi, dan bersalaman.

"Sepertinya anda bukan berasal dari kota ini," tanya hinata seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kakashi.

"Yah, aku bukan berasal dari kota ini. Aku datang dari jauh untuk sebuah misi," jawab kakashi.

"Apa kau ingin menemui putri sakura?" tanya hinata lagi, mengingat semalam orang ini begitu bersikeras ingin menemui putri sakura.

"Yah, aku harus menemuinya," jawab kakashi menatap sedih pada hinata, mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja," ucap hinata mencoba menghindar dari tatapan kakashi, tatapan yang bisa saja meluluhkan hatinya.

"Hinata, tunggu. Bisakah kau menolong ku?"

Hinata menghela napas berat, dan ternyata dia tak bisa mengabaikan kakashi yang membutuhkan bantuannya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan di mana rumahnya, aku tak bisa mengantar mu ke sana, karena aku harus segera kembali bekerja," terang hinata.

"Arigatou!" ucap kakashi penuh syukur.

Hinata menatap penasaran pada kakashi, sedari tadi dia begitu ngotot untuk bisa bertemu dengan putri sakura. Apa yang dia inginkan dari putri sakura?

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku bertanya. Apa yang kau inginkan saat bertemu dengan putri sakura?"

Kakashi terdiam, dia menatap sayu hinata. "Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan kami," jawab kakashi.

"Menyelamatkan siapa? Kalian?"

**ooOoo**

Suasana kediaman uchiha terlihat ramai seperti biasanya dengan para Maid yang mondar mandir, begitu pun dengan Hinata. dia tampak sibuk mengganti horden jendela keluarga uchiha yang tinggi-tinggi, dulu dia yang selalu kerahkan maidnya sekarang dia malah di kerahkan oleh orang lain. Lucukan? Tapi bagi hinata itu tidak lucu, tapi menyedihkan.

Apalagi dengan kehadiran tuan muda yang selalu coba dia hindari. Dan lihatlah apa yang di lakukan uchiha bungsu ini? Dia malah berdiri disamping hinata, dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Cikuk, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak cikuk jika diperhatikan majikan sendiri apalagi dulunya dia adalah mantan tunangannya.

"Aku sedang bekerja," suara datar Hinata terdengar dingin.

"Siapa bilang kau sedang tiduran?" kelakar sasuke berharap hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Cih, dia ini apa maunya?" inner hinata mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa hari ini kau begitu sibuk?"

Hinata tak menggubris ucapan sasuke, dia malah meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

"Itu karena hari ini, aku dan sakura akan bertunangan," ucap sasuke mencoba menahan tangan hinata, namun dengan cepat hinata menepisnya.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab hinata melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sasuke.

"Aku akan menolak pertuangan itu, dan kita pergi bersama!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar teriakan sasuke, iris amethysnya mulai basah. Sementara sasuke terdengar melangkah mendekatinya, dia berhenti sejenak di belakang hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin bersama sakura, yang aku mau itu kamu hinata! Ikutlah dengan ku, kita pergi jauh dari kota ini," pinta sasuke pelan, dan sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku tak mencintai sakura, aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sasuke, dia tatap iris onyx sasuke. "Kau jangan egois, sasuke-sama! Kau kira aku masih mencintaimu? Kau pikir aku akan ikut pergi bersama mu?" tanya hinata membekukan sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih hidup seperti ini dari pada harus menghancurkan hati orang lain demi keingananku."

"Hinata."

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau dan aku masih terikat cinta, semua sudah berlalu sasuke-sama!" tegas hinata seraya berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Dinding di sampingnya manjadi sasarn amarahnya hingga tangannya berdarah.

**ooOoo**

nun jauh di tengah hutan. Di dalam kamar yang sangat luas dan berantakan, dari atas tempat tidur king size terdengar dengkuran keras yang menggetarkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Sebuah tangan yang di penuhi rambut berwarna orange bergerak keluar dari selimut, sepasang telinga yang panjang dengan noda hitam ditenganya terlihat menyembul dari balik bantal.

Sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah dinding yang retak menyinari sepasang wajah yang di penuhi rambut berwarna orange, bibir yang mendengkur itu sesekali terangkat dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-ggi yang runcing.

Cit, cit, cit.

Seekor burung terbang masuk ke dalam kamar itu, terbang mengintari sosok yang tertidur pulas itu.

Suara dengkuran tiba-tiba berhenti, dan hap! Hanya dalam sekali tangkap, burung kecil nan malang itu terperangkap dalam jemari dengan rambut berwarna orange, spasang iris merah menyala terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya memperlihatkan kemurkaan di dalamnya.

"Beraninya kau menganggu tidurku!" geram sosok itu seraya meremas burung kecil di tangannya, suara cicitan burung kecil terdengar kesakitan, namun bagi sosok itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Plak, plak. Suara kepakan sayap terdengar mendekati kamar itu, dan dengan cepat mencakar tangan sosok itu mengambil burung kecil yang hampir mati darinya.

"Sai! Apa yan kau lakukan!" suara geraman terdengar begitu murka saat dia melihat seekor burung elang dengan kancangnya merebut mainannya.

"Naruto no Kyuubi, mengapa kau begitu tega menyakiti sesama hewan?" Sai atau si burung elang itu terdengar dingin menghadapi sosok monster berwarna orange dengan delapan ekornya.

bhuak! "Hentikan ocehan bodoh mu itu, Sai! Kita tidaklah sama dengan mereka!" kata sosok itu memukul dinding di sampingnya.

"Naruto!" seekor rakun datang menghampiri mereka.

Praaannnggg! Bhuaakk!

"Aku muak dengan semua ini, aku benci dengan semua ini!" amuk si kyuubi menghancurkan segala yang ada di dekatnya.

"Naruto kendalikan dirimu!" si rakun mencoba menghentikan amukan si kyuubi yang bisa saja menghancurkan istana.

"Hooooaaaarrrrggggg!" teriak si kyuubi melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Naruto, semua ini akan segera berakhir. Kita akan segera kembali ke wujud asli kita, bersabarlah!"

Iris merah menyala mengandung kemarahan menatap tajam sosok rakun di depannya, dia melangkah mendekati si rakun, kuku-kuku yang panjang itu memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menerpanya memeperlihatkan keganasannya.

"Aku bosa menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, menunggu sang putri yang selalu kalian ucapkan. Bagaimana jika semua ini berakhir sebelum sang putri yang kalian harapkan datang?"

Trang! Suara kuku-kuku saling ditautkan menambah kesan seram pada sosok itu.

"Naruto, kami ini teman mu."

Si kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si elang, kemudian dia tertawa, tawa yang menggelegar hingga mengacaukan penghuni hutan.

Brruuuaaaakkk! Sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah si elang, untungnya si elang dengan cepat melesat terbang menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Naruto!" panggil si rakun tak menyangka naruto melakukan itu pada temannya.

"Aku lebih suka kalian mati saat itu dari pada membelaku, dan menjadi seperti ini!" suara geramannya terdengar makin menyeramkan.

Si elang dan si rakun terlihat sedih, mereka kembali teringat pada kejadian yang membuat mereka seperti sekarang ini.

"Semakin lama, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi. Rubah ini makin lama makin mengikis pikiran ku, dia mulai menguasi diriku," ucap kyuubi, tatapan yang tadinya begitu menyeramkan seketika meredup.

"Kau harus bertahan, naruto!" kata si rakun menyakinkan si kyuubi jika semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Si kyuubi mendelik kesal, kata-kata si rakun bukannya membuatnya tenang tapi malah sebaliknya. Dia semakin murka mendengar kata bertahan.

"Haaarrrgghh! Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan untuk tidak membunuh kalian?!" teriaknya, tatapan iris merah itu kembali terlihat menyeramkan dia berlari cepat mendekati si rakun dengan kuku-kuku yang siap mencakar.

Si rakun segera menyadari itu dengan cepat da menghindar dari serangan si kyuubi, sementara si elang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si kyuubi dari si rakun. Dalam bebarapa menit terjadi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka membuat seisi kamar hancur berantakan.

Si rakun dan si elang akhirnya kewalahan, mereka benar-benar tak diberi jeda waktu untuk melakukan perlawanan. Mereka terus saja menghindar, dan menghindar dan pada akhirnya mereka kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian!" teriak si kyuubi melakukan serangan terakhirnya.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai sosok berambut orange itu, mengantarkan alunan musik yang merdu menerpa pendengarannya, menghentikan serangan mematikannya, meluluhkan kerasnya hati, mengembalikan pikiran yang dirasuki.

Kuku-kuku yang siap mencakar itu perlahan tertutup, tubuh yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini melemah. dengan langkah yang gontai si kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang hampir saja di makannya, si kyuubi berjalan menuju satu-satu pintu di dalam kamar itu.

Setelah melihat si kyuubi yang berubah, akhirnya mereka dapat menarik napas lega, mereka sekali lagi diselamatkan oleh alunan musik itu.

Si rakun terduduk lemas, dia mengelap keringat yang membashi rambut-rambut coklat di kepalanya. Si elang mendarat di dekat si rakun.

"Kita harus segera bergerak, Gaara. Atau kita semua mati," kata si elang, si rakun masih mengatur napasnya.

"Naruto sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, jika begini terus kita semua akan mati!" tambah si rakun terlihat cemas.

**ooOoo**

Konoha.

Kakashi berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bangsawan, dari luar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas suasana rumah yang ramai dengan para maid yang sibuk. Dari dalam pagar seorang maid keluar, dan kakashi segera menghampirinya, sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu.

"Oh, hari ini putri sakura akan bertunangan dengan tuan muda sasuke."

Kakashi terbelak kaget mendengar jawaban maid tersebut, dia kembali menatap jauh ke dalam rumah itu.

"Kau harus ikut bersama ku, putri!" gumamnya.

Di perumahana bangsawan uchiha.

Tampak sasuke begitu serius memperhatikan maid yang tengah menyiapkan meja untuk para tamu nantinya, tanpa dia sadari Itachi telah berdiri di sampingnya ikut meperhatikan maid yang jadi perhatiannya.

"Masih berat melepaskannya, sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut medengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang tak dia sadari kedatangannya.

"Bukan urusan mu, nii-san," jawab sasuke ketus seraya meninggalkan itachi.

Sementara itu, di tempat hinata berada. Seorang maid yang kelihatan tua datang mendekati hinata, dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan, hinata segera menuju tempat yang katakan.

Saat tiba di dapur, betapa terkejutnya hinata melihat kakashi berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian butler.

"Ka-kashi-san?!"

"Yo, hinata! kita bertemu lagi," ucap kakashi dengan senyum yang riang, "Sepertinya hari ini aku langsung diterima," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk baju yang dikenakannya.

Entah mengapa melihat kehadiran kakashi di acara pertunangan ini membuat hinata tak nyaman, dia merasa kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu, mengingat betapa dia ingin bertemu dengan putri sakura.

"Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu, hinata. aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan putri," ucap kakashi seraya berjalan melewati hinata.

Sekali lagi hinata dibuat terkejut, "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam hinata tak percaya.

Di kamar sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Masuk." Kata sasuke yang tengah dilayani beberapa maid.

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihat seseorang dengan masker berdiri di balik pintu, dari pakaiannya jelas terlihat dia adalah seorang butler.

Sasuke menatap tajam orang itu, "Siapa kau?" tanya sasuke.

Seulas senyum terlihat dari balik masker, dengan menunduk hormat dia memperkenalkan diri. "Saya adalah Kakashi, pengganti ebisu yang tak bisa hadir karena sakit, saya yang akan melayani anda selama ebisu tidak ada," kata kakashi.

Sasuke kembali mendelik pada kakashi, dia menyuruh para maid untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi kau pengganti ebisu?" tanya sasuke memastikan.

"Itu benar, sasuke-sama," jawab kakashi dengan sopannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekai kakashi, dia perhatikan kakashi dari kepala hingga ke kakinya. Dari gaya dia berdiri tidak terlihat jika dia adalah seorang butler, tapi dari gayanya berdiri dia terlihat seperti sedang berada di medan pertempuran.

Tak penting untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya butler baru ini, baginya yang penting adalah rencananya. "Apa ebisu mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya sasuke lagi penuh selidik.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, dia bahkan tak berpikir sampai disitu saat dia melumpuhkan ebisu di lorong.

"Maaf, sasuke sama. Aku tidak tahu soal itu," jawab kakashi penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin rencana ini gagal. Kau harus membantu ku kakashi!"

Degh! Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang salah terjadi disini.

"Apapun itu," jawab kakashi terus berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bantu aku membatalkan pertunangan ini," ucap sasuke setengah berbisik.

Degh! Jadi ini yang terjadi?!

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, dia menatap senang pada sasuke.

"Anda tak ingin pertungan ini terjadi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintai sakura. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya," jawab sasuke pasti seraya meremas tangannya.

Senyum kakashi makin melebar, "Sungguh diluar dugaan ku, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghabisinya disini jika pertunangannya tetap berjalan," batin kakashi.

"Jadi apa rencana anda, sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan kakashi.

**ooOoo**

di depan gerbang masuk keluarga bangsawan uchiha, beberapa maid telah berdiri menunggu sang tuan putri tiba, salah satu diantara mereka adalah hinata. dengan hati yang berdebar-debar hinata menunggu calon tunangan mantannya, kalo diingat-ingat dulu dia juga pernah mengalaminya. Dia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya berjalan mendekati saat-saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, rasa yang membuatnya begitu terlena pada kenyataan cinta mereka.

Lamunan hinata akan kisah indahnya dulu terabaikan saat terdengar suara derap kaki kudan dan roda saling bersahutan mendekati pagar perumahan uchiha, sebuah kereta yang indah layaknya seorang putri raja dengan arakan yang panjang memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Seorang putri yang cantik dengan gaun pink yang sangat serasi untuknya turun dibantu oleh salah seorang butler.

"Selamat datang, tuan putri!"

Degh!

Hinata terbelak kaget, dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kakashi?!" hinata terkejut melihat kakashi melayani putri sakura. "Apa yang dia inginkan dari tuan putri?" batin hinata curiga.

Setelah putri sakura meninggalkan keretanya, para maid pun dibubarkan untuk mepersipakan acara selanjutnya.

Kini, di ruang aula keluarga uchiha telah berkumpul banyak tamu. Termasuk sasuke yang terlihat begitu rupawan dengan tuxedonya, iris onyxnya yang biasanya terlihat muram itu kini begitu cerah, senyum tak henti-hentinya terukur diwajah putihnya.

Suara bisik-bisik pelan dari para tamu terdengar menggema memenuhi udara dalam aula, fugaku selaku tuan rumah terlihat tidak begitu menyukai suasana ini. Dia merasa sesuatu yang salah terjadi disini, kenapa sampai sekarang tuan putri tak kunjung muncul ditengah-tengah acara ini.

Fugaku berjalan mendekati sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja tanpa peduli pada sesuatu yang salah disini. Fugaku menarik sasuke menjauhi para undangan dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Dimana sakura?" tanya fugaku pada sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tak mengerti pada ayahnya, "Mana aku tahu, ayah. Aku bukan butlernhya yang harus bersamanya sepanjang hari," jawab sasuke tenang.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak muncul?!" tanya fugaku lagi, kali ini dia tak mengharapkan jawaban dari sasuke, karena dia yakin sasuke pun tak mengetahui kemana putri sakura pergi.

Sementara di dapur, para maid saling berbisik pelan mengenai kejanggalan ini.

"Putri sakura menghilang," bisik salah seorang maid.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi," tambah maid yang lainnya lagi.

Hinata yang kebetulan berada di dapur juga mendengarnya, benarlah apa yang dia pikirkan tadi. Kakashi pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kakashi, apa kau dibalik semua ini?!" batin hinata mencurigai kakashi berada dibalik semua ini. dia segera meninggalkan dapur dan mencari dimana kakashi berada, dia berjalan ke sekeliling rumah bangsawan uchiha untuk mencari kakashi tapi dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Kakashi!" ucap hinata makin cemas, "Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan bersikap bodoh! Jika kau sudah selesai berbicara dengannya cepat kembalikan putri sakura!" lanjut hinata mulai ketakutan, dia takut jika pertunangan ini batal maka dirinyalah yang akan disalahkan oleh semua orang.

"Ah, ruang peristirahatan para butler. Mungkin dia disana," batin hinata, berharap kakashi berada disana.

"Kakashi!" panggil hinata begitu dia tiba di ruang istirahat para butler, dan dia pun tak menemukan kakashi disana.

"Kakashi!" panggil hinata lagi, iris amethys hinata tertahan pada seonngok pakaian yang dia kenali sbagai milik kakashi. "Kakashi kemana kau membawa putri sakura pergi?!" ucapnya mengambil pakaian kakashi mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai informasi.

Brak! Hinata terpenjat kaget saat pintu terbuka, dan seseorang dengan cepat menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hinata! ikut dengan ku!" belum juga reda kekagetannya, tiba-tiba dia ditarik keluar tanpa meletakan pakaian kakashi.

TBC.

**Yosh! Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga, fyuuussshh! #ngelap keringat#**

**Susah sekali, lumayan lama buat aku satuin ide ma feelnya. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya jadi juga, karena permintaan para readers aku makin semangat menulisnya. Yaaahhh~~~, walau hasilnya lumayan lama buat diapdate. -_-'**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya! #membungkuk hormat#**

**~Saatnya balas review!~**

**Murasaki Nabilah: makashi yah, Nabila-chan. saya senang kamu suka fic saya. Mengenai orang yang bertudung itu sudah saya jelaskan di fic ini, dia adalah kakashi.**

**SasuSasku tokoh antagonis?**

**Astaga! waktu membuat fic ini aku tak berpikir sejauh itu!**

**Yah udah, karena jalannya seperti itu.**

**Ahahaha, makasih sekali lagi, Nabila-chan dah ngoreksi tulisan ku. Aku ga tersingung kok, itu wajar sebagai seorang penulis membuat kesalahan. :D**

**Gray Areader: makashi Gray.**

**Yup! Orang yang bertudung itu kakashi, tebakannya seratus persen benar!**

**Uzumaki Nawawi: yeah, terinsprirasi dari cerita itu. sebenarnya dongeng beauty and the beast itu belum pernah aku nonton ampe abis… :p**

** 42: yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, Cuma di disini ekor naruto masih delapan.**

**Zukito: yah, yang pingsan itu kakashi. Dia mencoba keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang mengurung mereka dalam istana. Karena terlalu memaksa dia jadi seperti itu, tenang tapi itu tak berlaku lama kok.**

**Lina: oke, aku lanjutkan!**

**Guest: sangkyuu ne!**

**Bettuuullll!**

**Naruto adalah pangeran kyuubi, dan hinata yang akan menolong Naruto. Cuma para penghuni istana ga ada yang mneyadarinya. **

**Kobayasen: ehehehe, iya. Fic satu belum selesai, eh malah munul fic lainnya…**

**NRS-nya udah aku tamatin, entar ru squelnya nyusul deh.**

**Ah, makasih. Jadi malu #tutupmukadengankeyboard#**

**Mikuru12: hai salam kenal juga!**

**Makasih! Iya ceritanya terinspirasi dari dongeng itu, wujud naruto udah aku jelasin dichap ini.**

**June25: yosh! Sorry updatenya lamaaa!**

**Alia love uchizaki: iya, emag terinspirasi dari kisah itu… **

** : iya, emamg ini kisah itu. pasaran banget yah… -_-'**

**Yah, walau tidak semuanya aku ambil mentah-mentah, ada bagian yang aku tambhakan dan ada bagian yang aku hilangkan.**

**Makasih yah, dah suka fic ku.. **

**Pastinya aku tetap continue.**

**Bala-san dewa hikimori: iya, emang itu kakashi.**

**Hm, apa yang kamu tebak tidak sepenuhnya salah dan tidak sepenuhya benar. Untuk memastikannya keep waiting yah!**

**Rikardou. : sangkyuu…**

**Yah, bangsawan uchiha memanfaatkan pertunangan anak mereka untuk membuat keluarga Hyuuga bangkrut.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : KyuuGa c'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

.

.

.

.

**Beauty and The Kyuubi**.

Chapter 3

**ooOoo**

Di ruangan yang temaram, diatas meja yang berukiran indah. Sebuah alat musik terdengar mengalun merdu mengisi udara kosong dalam ruangan itu, di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari meja tampak sosok berambut orange hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, sepasang telinga yang panjang dan lebar terlihat sesekali bergerak merespon alunan musik. Selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu bergerak teratur mengikuti desahan napasnya, di depan sosok itu terdapat sebuah cermin yang retak memperlihatkan seulet wajah yang seram, menyerupai seokor rubah.

Suara geraman terdengar pelan dari bibir tipis berwarna hitam itu, mungkin sosok itu mencoba mengikuti alunan kotak musik, tapi sepertinya malah terdengar aneh.

Sosok itu masih menatap sedih bayangan dirinya dalam cemin, mencoba mencari bayangan dirinya yang dulu selalu dia lihat dalam cermin itu. iris merahnya kembali dipejamkan, mungkin dia sudah jenuh mencari bayangannya dalam cermin itu.

Hening, hanya suara alunan kotak musik yang terdengar mengalun sepi dalam ruanganyang temaram itu mencoba menghibur hati yang tengah gelisah.

**ooOoo**

konoha.

Hinata berjalan tertatih saat seseorang menarik paksa dirinya mengikuti langkahnya, Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan shock tak bisa merespon apa yang terjadi dengan baik. Dia hanya menatap tak percaya pada orang yang menariknya melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi, menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, memasuki sebuah pintu rahasia dan mereka pun berakhir di sebuah halaman yang luas dan jauh dari perumahan bangsawan uchiha.

"Kita akan pergi, Hinata!" ucap orang itu menyadarkan Hinata dari apa yang terjadi, dia menatap tak percaya pada orang yang menariknya, dia lihat sekali lagi iris onyx miliknya, memastikan jika apa yang dia katakan bukanlah sebuah candaan.

"Sasuke-sama! Apa yang anda bicarakan!" tanya Hinata kaget, dia masih tak percaya Sasuke begitu nekat membawanya sejauh ini di tengah pesta pertunangan.

"Pertunangan ini dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh Sakura," terang Sasuke menjelaskan pada Hinata apa yang terjadi, tapi Hinata tak percaya begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia tahu, semua ini pasti sudah diatur.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dari tangannya, dia tatap sekali lagi iris onyx Sasuke dan memastikan apa yang dia katakan adalah serius. "Apa kau berada dibalik semua ini? Aku tahu putri Sakura saat ini menghilang, apa kau yang mengaturnya?"

Sasuke menatap kaget Hinata, dia memegang pundak Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku tahu, aku akan tetap bersama mu!"

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya, namun Sasuke bersikeras tak melepaskan cengkramannya. Hinata tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari pundaknya sampai pakaian Kakashi yang dipeganganya terhempas.

Melihat pakaian Kakashi yang berjatuhan, Hinata kembali teringat pada Kakashi, dia teringat pada tujuan awalnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, dengan lembut dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya, melihat perubahan Hinata yang mulai melembut, Sasuke pun melpaskan tangannya.

Sambil menatap iris Sasuke, Hinata bergerak mundur menjauh dari Sasuke. "Aku akan pergi mencari putri Sakura!" kata Hinata mebelakan mata Sasuke, dia kembali memungut pakaian Kakashi tak peduli pada kekagetan Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Sasuke mencoba menahan Hinata. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini semua! Aku melakukan semua ini untuk mu! Aku akan membebaskan keluarga mu dari hutang, aku akan mengangkat kembali derajat mu sebagai putri bangsawan. Apa lagi yang kau mau Hinata, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?!"

Hinata tersenyum pahit, dia meremas dada kirinya. Dia merasa sakit disana, memang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar, semua yan dikatakan Sasuke tidak salah. Dia ingin keluarganya kembali, dia ingin derajatnya sebagai putri bangsawan kembali, dia ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Tapi!

Hinata menggit bibirnya, menahan sakit dihatinya. Dia lebih tidak ingin menerima semua itu jika ada orang terluka karenanya, dia tidak ingin Sakura yang begitu mencintai dan mengagung-angungkan Sasuke terluka karena keingnannya. Dia tidak ingin hidup seperti itu, bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke, sambil tersenyum dia membalas jawaban Sasuke. "Anda salah, Sasuke-sama. Aku pikir selama kita bersama anda telah memahami saya, tapi nyatanya anda tidak seperti itu. Anda salah menilai saya, Sasuke-sama!" kata Hinata seraya berbalik dan berlari meningglkan Sasuke yang mematung mendengar kaya-kata Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke mencoba menahan Hinata, tapi sepertinya itu percuma karena Hinata tetap berlari menjauhinya, dia hanya bisa menggeram kesal, meruntuki semua yang terjadi.

**ooOoo**

jauh di tengah keramaian kota Konoha, di tengah-tengah keramaian kendaraan yang berlalu lalang seekor kuda berlari dengan kencang menuju hutan. Di atas punggung kuda itu, seorang pria dengan pakaian butler memacu kudanya tanpa peduli pada penduduk konoha yang menatap heran padanya, mereka merasa tak asing dengan gadis yang dia bawa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Butler itu, atau bisa kalian katakan dia adalah Kakashi. Dan yang dia bawa adalah putri Sakura, putri yang akan membebaskan mereka dari kutukan. Kakashi makin mempercepat laju lari kudanya saat mereka tiba di pinggiran kota, di batas hutan.

Kakashi berhenti sejenak di depan hutan, dia membalikan badannya melihat ke pusat kota, tepatnya ke perumahan bangsawan Uchiha.

"Hinata, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sasuke," kata Kakashi kembali menghadap hutan dan memacu laju kudanya memasuki hutan.

**ooOoo**

Hanabi tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara pintu didobrak oleh seseorang, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju ruang depan melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hanabi saat dia menemukan kakaknya bermandikan peluh, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan langkah yang gontai Hinata mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi rotan di ruang tamu.

"Nee-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hanabi cemas melihat kondisi kakaknya yang berlari dari perumahan uchiha yang berjarak 5 kilo.

"Di, di mana tou-san?" tanya Hinata diantara deru napasnya.

Tak tega melihat kondisi kakaknya Hanabi menitikan air matanya. "Tou-san sedang keluar," jawab Hanabi seraya memberikan segelas air pada Hinata.

Hinata segera mengambil gelas dari adiknya dan meminum habis isinya. "Ada yang harus nee-chan lakukan, rahasiakan dari tou-san!" kata Hinata seraya memeriksa isi tas Kakashi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sehelai kertas usang.

"Apa itu, nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi penasaran melihat kertas yang mencurigakan itu.

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kembali putri Sakura," terang Hinata seraya melihat isi kertas itu.

"Putri Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ssssttt! Tak boleh ada yang tahu, putri Sakura menghilang. Dan nee-chan tahu siapa yang menculiknya," bisik Hinata pelan, takut ada yang mendengar.

Hanabi menahan napasnya mendengar apa yang terjadi, "Nee-chan akan pergi mencari putri Sakura?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata melihat-lihat sejenak kertas usang yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta. "Yah, nee-chan harus melakukannya. Jika tidak keluarga kita akan makin ditindas oleh keluarga uchiha," tambah Hinata kembali menggulung kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, nee-chan. kau tak tahu tempat apa itu yang berada dalam peta tua itu, peta itu sangat mencurigakan, tak ada tempat macam itu disini."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati adiknya tanpa dia sadari peta tua itu jatuh.

"Hanya nee-chan yang bisa melakukan ini, nee-chan harus membawa putri Sakura kembali."

Hanabi tertunduk sedih.

"Baiklah, rahasiakan semua ini dari tou-san," suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, dia merasa sedih meninggalkan adiknya sendiri, dia sedih karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, apakah dia bisa kembali membawa putri Sakura dengan selamat atau malah sebaliknya.

"Nee-chan," panggil Hanabi menahan tangan kakaknya yang melangkah keluar. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali dengan selamat," iris amethys Hanabi mulai basah melepaskan kakaknya.

Hinata membasuh air mata adiknya, dan membelai lembut wajah adiknya. "Nee-chan janji," kata Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat dalam peta tua.

Hanabi melepas kepergian kakaknya dengan deraian air mata, dia khawatir dengan kakaknya, dia khawatir dengan cerita tentang tempat yang dituju kakaknya. Namun begitu dia tak bisa menghentikan kakaknya dia hanya bisa berdo'a agar kakaknya selalu terlindungi dan kembali dengan selamat.

Di samping rumah, Hiashi berdiri memandang putrinya. Dia pun ikut sedih mendengar apa yang kedua putrinya ceritakan, Hiashi meremas kertas yang dia genggam.

"Tou-san?!"

Hiashi kaget saat putrinya memanggilnya dengan nada kaget, Hiashi segera memperbaiki raut wajah sedih. Dengan cepat Hiashi menyembunyikan kertas yang dia genggam tadi.

"Kemana Hinata pergi?" tanya Hiashi seakan tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Eto, pergi menemui seorang teman," Hanabi terlihat kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Oh," kata Hiashi seraya masuk ke dalam rumah, namun langkahnya tertahan saat dia menginjak sesuatu. "Apa ini?" tanya Hiashi memungut kertas yang dia injak tadi.

Hanabi tercekat, dia ketakutan saat ayahnya membuka kertas tua yang ternyata adalah peta tua.

"Ini sebuah peta tua, dan ini adalah gambar hutan. Apa ini adalah peta istana yang hilang itu?" Hiashi menatap tak percaya pada kertas tua ditangannya, apa lagi saat dia melihat sebuah istana dalam hutan rimaba.

"Tou-san!"

"Akhirnya tou-san mendapatkan peta harta karun, Hanabi-chan!" teriak Hiashi kegirangan tak menghiraukan panggilan putrinya.

"Tou-san!"

"Hanabi-chan! Kini dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada kita, siapa sangka tempat dimana putri Sakura berada adalah tempat harta karun itu tersimpan!" gumam Hiashi mencoba menahan rasa senangnya.

"Tou-san! Aku mohon berhentilah, itu bukan peta harta karun. Dari mana tou-san tahu mengenai putri Sakura?" curiga Hanabi.

Hiashi tersenyum lembut, dia membelai surai coklat putri bungsu itu. "Bangsawan Haruno menyebarkan selebaran dengan hadiah, tou-san hanya ingin merubah hidup kita."

"Tou-san, tolong jemput nee-chan. bawa dia pulang," kata Hanabi.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum, "Itu adalah kewajiban tou-san, setelah ini tak akan tou-san biarkan nee-chan bekerja di rumah itu lagi," suara Hiashi terdengar serak.

Hanabi pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya, akhirnya dia luapkan semua kesedihannya di dalam pelukan tou-sannya. "Bawa kembali nee-chan, tou-san!"

**ooOoo**

Di tengah hutan rimba raya, di mana sebuah istana tua yang tak terurus berada dengan penjaganya yang mengerikan. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar suara alunan musik, memanggil angin untuk menghibur sosok yang saat ini tengah menatap sedih bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin, menatap tubuh yang tak pernah dia bayangkan akan seperti itu.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan yang temaram itu beberapa ekor hewan dan setangkai semanggi berkumpul. Mereka terlihat cemas, cemas dengan keadaan si kyuubi yang kian hari kian liar.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Kakashi?" tanya si semanggi terlihat layu, yang lain diam karena mereka tak bisa menjawabnya.

Suasana kamar yang berantakan dan terkesan seram itu kembali dibalut keheningan, masing-masing dari mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana jika ekor si kyuubi menjadi 9, dan sang putri pun belum muncul. Si kyuubi akan kehilangan kesadarannya, dia akan berubah menjadi monster seutuhnya yang tak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun. Dia akan membunuh semuanya, termasuk mereka.

Setelah itu, dia akan keluar dari istana menuju kota lainnya. Mencari mangsa selanjutnya, mencari mainan baru baginya. Itulah kutukannya, kyuubi yang dulunya adalah seorang pangeran dengan hati bak malaikat di kutuk menjadi monster dengan hati iblis. Semakin dia tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ekornya akan bertambah. Dan kini, ekor yang ke sembilan akan muncul kapan saja, dan semua yang ada pada diri sang pangeran yang baik hati itu pun akan hilang sepenuhnya.

Keheningan yang melanda para hewan sedikit terganggu dengan reaksi dari burung hantu, dia terlihat merasakan sesuatu. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya, mereka juga merasakannya. Mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalam hutan, kehadiran sang penyelamat.

"Kakashi sudah datang, aku bisa mendengar suara lari kuda menuju istana!" kata burung hantu seraya terbang ke jendela, matanya yang bulat menatap jauh ke dalam hutan.

Si elang pun ikut terbang dan hinggap di samping burung hantu, "Kau benar, aku bisa melihat mereka," kata si elang.

"Mereka?" si rakun kaget mendengar kata'mereka' dari si elang.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Kakashi dan sang putri?" tanya si panda.

"Yah, Kakashi telah membawa sang putri," ucap si elang, dan kemudia dia terbang ke dalam hutan.

"Akhirnya, semua ini akan segera berakhir!" teriak si semanggi kegirangan.

Brak!

Para hewan itu seketika terdiam saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari dalam ruangan tempat si kyuubi berada. Mereka menelan paksa ludah mereka dan saling pandang bebagi ketakutan dalam pandangan mereka.

Dreeeettt!

Para hewan itu mulai menegang begitu pintu terbuka, dan sebuah tangan berbulu orange dengan kuku-kuku panjang nan tajam terlihat dari balik pintu. Iris merah menyala perlahan terlihat, memperlihatkan kekejaman di dalamnya.

Para hewan itu perlahan bergerak mundur, masing-masing dari mereka bersiaga, menjaga kemungkinan terburuk mereka akan diserang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hoooaaarrrggghhh!" teriak si kyuubi menggetarkan seisi istana dan membuat para hewan itu lari tak karuan meninggalkan si kyuubi yang akan segera mengamuk.

"Eh?" eh, si kyuubi malah bingung melihat para hewan dan si semanggi lari tunggang langgang. "Kenapa mereka pada lari? Aku kan Cuma mau tanya apa benar si putri sudah datang?" si kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ah, si kyuubi tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinyalah yang membuat mereka lari seperti itu.

**ooOoo**

Kakashi memperlambat laju lari kudanya begitu dia melihat seekor elang terbang di atasnya, ditambah lagi dia mendengar suara amukan si kyuubi yang membuat terbang si elang hilang kendali dan kemudian jatuh di depan Kakashi.

"Se, sepertinya dia mengamuk lagi," kata Kakashi.

"Kau membawanya?" tanya si elang begitu dia kembali terbang.

"Yah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sudah jadi korban diantara kalian?"

"Kakashi-senpai! Pertanyaan apa itu, kau seperti berharap sekali ada yang mati diantara kita," dengan kesalnya si elang mendarat di pundak Kakashi. "Cepatlah, atau sekarang kita kehilangan salah satu dari mereka," lanjut si elang.

"Hm, kau benar. Sebelum tubuh ku kembali seperti semula sebaiknya ayo kita pergi."

**ooOoo**

Di tengah hutan terlarang.

Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya di salah satu pohon ditengah hutan, mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya yang lelah setelah melakukan perjalan yang jauh dari kota hingga ke tengah hutan. Hinata melihat-lihat sejenak sekelilingnya, dia yakin benar dia tidak salah jalan karena sejauh ini dia berjalan ke arah utara berdasarkan petunjuk dalam peta.

Setelah merasa cukup beristirahat, Hinata mengambil peta milik Kakashi, dia ingin memastikan arah tujuan selanjutnya. Namun saat dia memeriksa saku bajunya, dan dia tidak menemukan peta tua itu disana.

"Tidak! Aku menjatuhkannya!"

Sementara itu di pinggiran hutan, Hiashi menatap jauh ke dalam hutan yang begitu lebat. Hutan dengan cerita yang mengerikan, dia sering mendengar cerita para pemburu yang kembali dari hutan ada yang tak bernyawa lagi, mereka dibunuh oleh seekor monster raksasa yang mengerikan.

Hiashi menelan paksa ludahnya, memastikan kembali keyakinannya. Sanggupkah ia masuk ke dalam hutan itu?

Tapi, di dalam hutan itu ada harta karun. Harta karun yang tak ternilai, harta karun yang bisa mengembalikan kejayaannya sebagai tuan besar hyuuga. Dan, dia pun harus melakukannya, yah dia harus melakukannya, karena di dalam sana ada putrinya yang seorang diri mencoba mengembalikan harga dirinya.

Kini hati Hiashi telah mantap, dia mantap masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia yakin dia akan menemukan harta karun itu dan membawa pulang putrinya dengan selamat, dia yakin itu!

Hiashi memeriksa kembali perlangkapan berburunya, sebuah senapan, tali, pisau, dan sebagainya. Setelah memeriksa semuanya, Hiashi pun melangkah maju memasuki hutan.

Hoooaaarrrhhhh!

Belum juga tiga langkah, langkah Hiashi tiba-tiba tertahan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat dia mendengar suara amukan jauh dari dalam hutan rimba.

Kembali Hiashi mempertimbangkan langkahnya.

Di tempat peristirahan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara amukan dari kejauhan, hewan-hewan yang berlarian membuat perasaan Hinata makin tak karuan. Kembali? Tidak, dia tidak akan kembali sebelum membawa putri Sakura bersamanya.

Tapi, sungguh. Hutan ini sangat lebat dan gelap, suhu yang lembab membuatnya terasa makin menyeramkan. Apa lagi adanya suara-suara aneh disekitarnya, suara-suara hewan liar.

Krak!

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara dahan patah di sampingnya, samar-samar dia dari dalam semak-semak yang lebat, sesosok bayangan bergerak mendekati. Rasa takut seketika menyeruak memenuhiseluruh tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk segera ambil tindakan selanjutnya. Dengan cepat Hinata bergerak berdiri, menyenderkan tubuhnya makin rapat pada pohon di belakangnya.

Gggrrrr!

Suara apa itu? hewan apa yang ada dalam semak-semak itu? sungguh, sekarang Hinata sudah sangat ketakutan. Memang hal ini sudah dia bayangkan akan terjadi, tapi dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini terjadi!

Gggrrr!

Suara geraman itu terdengar makin dekat apalagi dengan semak-semak yang bergerak cepat, di susul bayangan besar dari dalam semak-semak.

Tidak!

Belum juga dia berada di setengah perjalanan dia harus berhenti dan kembali, dia tidak mau! Dia harus membawa putri Sakura kembali, harus!

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya lagi, tangannya menekan dadanya mencoba merasakan seberapa takutnya dia. Kaki-kakinya yang lemas dia paksakan untuk kuat, karena setelah ini perjuangannya makin panjang!

Hinata, ganbatte!

"Kyaaaaa!" tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan, tanpa tahu ke arah mana, Hinata berlari menebus ke dalam hutan meninggalkan entah hewan apa yang berada dalam semak itu.

Sreekk! Semak perlahan terbuka, dan kini jelas terlihat hewan apa itu.

"Meong!" oh, ternyata kucing, bukan satu tapi sangat banyak, kucing-kucing itu bergerak keluar dari semak-semak dengan tampang cute dan tanpa dosa telah membuat seorang gadis hampir jantungan, sepertinya ada diantara mereka yang bertengkar karena ada yang terluka akibat cakaran dan beberapa darah menetes di atas tanah.

**ooOoo**

Sementara itu di Konoha.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa, Hanabi yang berada dalam rumah lari tergopoh-gopoh dan membuka pintu, pakaiannya yang acakan karena sedang bekerja terlihat tak sedap dipandang.

Dreeeetttt!

"Kau!" Hanabi tercekat kaget melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di depan pintu.

"Di mana Hinata?!" tanya orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Hanabi menelan paksa ludahnya, dia tak menyangka putra bungsu uchiha ini akan melakukan semua ini. Dia prihatin dengan Sasuke, cintanya begitu besar pada kakaknya, tapi apa daya karena politik cinta mereka harus berakhir.

Hanabi melirik ke arah hutan, dan Sasuke melihatnya.

"Apa dia ke hutan?"

Degh!

Hanabi mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia, dia menggelang kepalanya dengan cepat merespon jawaban Sasuke.

"Ti, tidak. Nee-chan tidak ke hutan!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dengan tatapan dinginnya dia melangkah mendekati Hanabi. Hanabi yang terdesak tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bergerak mundur masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Sasuke terus mendesaknya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Hinata berada di dalam hutan itu kan?" introgasi Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Akh! Hanabi terdesak, apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang Hinata lakukan di hutan?"

Hanabi masih terdiam.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin membahagiakan hidupnya, apapun dan bagaimana pun caranya akan ku lakukan meski aku harus mati," kata Sasuke seraya bergerak mundur dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Hanabi tersentuh, dia tersentuh melihat sinar mata Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai kakaknya. Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa dia harus katakan jika kakaknya pergi menyelamatkan putri Sakura yang akan ditunangankan dengannya?

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata di dalam hutan, dia seperti itu karena aku, karena aku memutuskan pertunangan ku dengan Sakura," Sasuke tertunduk sedih.

Hanabi makin tak tahan melihat kesedihan tuan muda kakaknya sekaligus cinta kakaknya bersedih seperti itu. Hanabi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke, dia mencolek sebentar Sasuke agar melihatnya.

"Nee-chan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari putri Sakura yang di bawa seseorang."

"Apa?" Sasuke terbelak kaget mendengar penuturan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan tidak ingin disalahkan atas menghilangnya putri Sakura, dia tak ingin karena dirinya anda di salahkan, karena itu nee-chan pergi mencari putri Sakura sendirian."

Dreeettt!

Suara kursi berderit, Sasuke duduk di depan Hanabi, meremas pundaknya. "Hinata pergi ke hutan sendirian?! Mengapa kau membiarkannya?!"

"Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan nee-chan," Hanabi terlihat ketakutan melihat kecemasan dalam iris onyx Sasuke yang bisa saja memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundak Hanabi, dia kembali berdiri dan menatap jauh ke dalam hutan. Melihat itu Hanabi tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"Banyak orang yang mencintai dan menyayangi nee-chan, tapi itu tetap tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Hanya karena cinta dicuri dan dikhianati dia menutup hatinya untuk semua cinta," inner Hanabi melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyusul mu Hinata, aku akan membawamu kembali, dan setelah itu aku tak akan melepaskan mu!" geram Sasuke seraya melangkah keluar tanpa pamit atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hanabi.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong bawa kembali nee-chan dengan selamat," batin Hanabi, sekarang dia tidak perlu cemas lagi karena ada dua orang perkasa yang akan melindungi kakaknya dari kekejaman hutan rimba.

**ooOoo**

Jauh di tengah hutan yang tak tersentuh, Kakashi menggendong ala bridgestyle seorang putri yang cantik dengan gaun merah mudanya yang tertiup angin, surai pink sebahunya melambai lembut membingkai wajah cantik pemiliknya.

Para hewan dan setangkai semanggi yang berjalan di samping Kakashi bergumam pelan hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengungan pelan, mereka tak habisnya mengagumi kecantikan sang putri yang di bawa Kakashi.

Mereka semua berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar si kyuubi, dan suara dengungan yang tadi terdengar seketika menghilang. Mereka manatap senang kamar itu, tak sabar mengetahui bagaimana reaksi si kyuubi melihat putri yang cantik ini, tak sabar menanti berakhirnya kutukan mereka, tak sabar menantikan kebebasan mereka.

Si semanggi mentikan air mata haru, dia terharu menyaksikan akhir dari penantian mereka. Si panda tersenyum lembut menyapu pundak di semanggi, memberinya semangat. Begitu dengan para hewan yang lain, rata-rata mereka dalah lelaki jadi mereka tak terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Si rusa bergerak pelan membuka pintu dengan kakinya, sejenak dia melihat suasana kamar yang sunyi yang terdengar hanya alunan musik kotak dari satu-satunya pintu dalam kamar itu. Si rusa segera memberi kode pada Kakashi agar membawa sang putri masuk, dan meletakannya di atas ranjang yang sebelum sudah mereka hiasi.

Kakashi melangkah pelan mencoba menghidar dari segala pecah beling, bebatuan, patahan kayu yang berhamburan di dalam kamar itu, Kakashi mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang bisa mengundang si kyuubi keluar dari ruangan kecil kesayangannya itu.

Kakashi meletakn dengan hati-hati tubuh putri Sakura yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri, setelah itu tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba bersinar.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera kembali," gumam Kakashi pelan, setelah sinar itu meredup kini terlihat penampilan Kakashi sangat berbeda, dia menjadi seekor serigala berwarna putih dengan iris berbeda ciri khasnya.

Kakashi kembali berjalan melewati rintangan di depannya, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Keringat perlahan jatuh membasahi wajah berbulunya itu, karena saking sulitnya medan yang dia hadapi.

**ooOoo**

Jauh di tengah hutan, Hinata terlihat kepayahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat membasahi wajah dan surai indigo panjangnya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuh letihnya di salah satu pohon, perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh.

Dengan kesal dia membuang kantongnya yang telah kosong, saat berlari tadi dia sempat terjatuh dan bekalnya hacur tertindih. Kini dia kehausan karena berlari terlalu jauh, rasa sakit di kakinya yang terluka pun makin terasa perih.

Duh, sungguh perjuangan yang sangat berat, harus menyebrangi hutan dan berhadapan dengan hewan buas yang tak tahu kapan akan menyerangnya.

"Mengapa Kakashi tinggal di hutan seperti ini?! Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada putri Sakura?" gumam Hinata tak habis pikir dengan Kakashi yang tinggal di hutan yang lebat seperti ini, dan untuk apa dia membawa putri Sakura?!

Hinata kembali terdiam, angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan bertiup membelai surai indigonya yang basah, membelai wajah letihnya hingga tak terasa Hinata pun tertidur.

Jauh, jauh dari tempat Hinata berada. Hiashi tampak beristirahat sejenak, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

Sedangkan di pinggiran hutan, Sasuke berdiri menatap jauh ke dalam hutan. Di atas kudanya di memerintakan bawahannya untuk memasuki hutan, dan dia pun ikut memasuki hutan.

"Hinata, di mana pun kau berada. Tunggulah aku, aku akan datang menjemputmu," gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan bersama anak buahnya.

TBC.

**Ooiiii, minna! Aku balik lagi, stelah hampir tiga minggu hilang di duta kini aku hadir lagi fic beauty and the kyuubi yang diadaptasi dari serial dongeng beauty and the beast. Semoga kalian suka…. \^o^/**

**Oke, saatnya balas review!**

**Sarutobi RianMaru: iya, mereka yang berada dalam istana itu terkena kutukan. Yah, tepat. Sang putri yang dimaksud itu adalah hinata, hanya saja mereka terlalu terpaku pada gelar. Dan mengenai siapa yang membawa hinata sudah dijelaskan di chap ini kan? jadi ga usah aku jawab, yah…**

**Gray Areader: maklumlah, manusia biasa mencoba yang terbaik tapi masih belum bisa menangani typos. Mengenai kakashi, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran, dia bisa tahu apa yang hinata pikirkan dari ekspresi wajah hinata….**

**Blackschool: imajinasi ku masih standar, dalam taraf pemula bukan apa-apa…**

** : sangkyuu nee…**

** 42: kalo naruto ekornya genap sembilan, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia akan dikuasai oleh hati jahatnya hingga dia terus merasa haus untuk membunuh, sekarang saja ekornya sudah delapan dia kesulitan menangani amarahnya.**

**Uzumaki nawawi: kenapa banyak yang penasaran yang narik hinata? siapa lagi coba kalo bukan sasuke. Masa nawawi yang nariiikkk…. #justkidding… ^_^v**

**Mikuru12: sasunya cinta mati banget ma hina, sampai ga mau di tukar ma saku. Narunya emang kesulitan menangani amarahnya. Chap depan ru ada interaksi naruhinanya, kan hinanya lagi menuju naru.**

**Bala-san dewa hikimori: tidak juga, kau selalu mendeskripsikan ceritanya dengan cepat dan jelas. Bagaimana, udah dapat kecerahan di chap ini? Ato masih abu-abu?**

**Murasaki nabila: iya, sasu itu dulu tunangannya hina. Cuma karena bangkrut pertunangannya dibatalkan.**

**Oke, mengenai siapa yang narik hina, dan siapa yang culik sasku udah jelas kan di chap ini. Terima kasih udah sempat singgah dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, saran dan masukan dari para readers sangat dibuthkan.**

**Sangkyuu…**


End file.
